Poor Near
by Kayla-Ninja
Summary: Mello is tired of always being second. How will he fix it? Fail at the summary and there is a lemon,
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Death Note. This is my first Death Note Fic and it is a Mello x fem. Near. I am so sorry if this is a fuck up. *cries in corner* I will fail because this was a request from a friend and I had no idea how to approach this. Please don't flame me, I am aware this sucks. There is a rape lemon. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Mello stood in the hall surrounded by the other children as he stared at the board in the main hallway.

_1- Near _

_2- Mello_

_3- Matt _

_..._

Other kids were chatting about how they were proud about moving up, but Mello stood there with a horrible expression. Matt stood next to him as he played with his D.S.

"I will just study harder." Mello whispered.

"No Mello. You are pushing yourself too hard. I don't think its healthy." Matt said not pulling himself away from his game.

"Don't worry about it Matt." Mello's expression still hadn't changed.

"Maybe you need to let some steam out. You could always beat the shit out of someone." Matt walked away towards the library. Mello had a devious grin plastered on his face as he walked towards Near's dorm, thinking of his friend's idea.

_"I will let out some steam. I will make sure purple bruises stain his white skin." _Mello thought. Mello walked quickly trying not to be noticed by anyone. He didn't want to seem suspicious to anyone. Once he reached the "brat's" door he barged in. Mello laughed once he closed the door and locked it behind him. Near sat in the corner with the white puzzle like always. He didn't seem to move at all.

"Hello, Mello. Is there anything I can help you with?" Near said in the same expressionless tone that seemed somewhat feminine to Mello.

"Just one thing." Mello approached him slowly.

"What would that be?" Near asked not looking up at the boy that towered over him. Mello grabbed the boys collar and jerked him up. Near seemed quite light and girlish too Mello. Mello raised his free hand and slapped him across the face. The other boy didn't do anything to protest, he seemed to obey. Mello leaned in close to his ear.

"Poor Near, there is no one to help you now." Mello chuckled even through Near didn't react in anyway. "Near I want to hear you beg me to stop. That would make me feel so good." Mello dropped the boy and smiled at the white pile at his feet. Mello swung his foot and kicked the boy, repeatedly. He wondered if he broke any ribs. Mello proceeded to lean down next to him and pull his face up. Mello stared at the empty eyes and saw that his face held no expression. Mello wanted to change his expression into fear. He needed to know that the boy that was beating him was in fact a human. Mello pushed his hands around the boys throat and watched his eyes. Nothing. He saw only the deep pools of grey in his eyes. Mello tightened his grip smiling. His smile faded as he felt the boys hands wrap around his. Mello looked at closer and he could of swore he saw helplessness. Mello loosened his grip. Near curled up and coughed, but cringed holding his chest.

"Near I hope you plan to beg me to stop soon." Mello turned away towards the door. "I will visit you later. I hope you are ready to give me what I want." Mello unlocked the door and left. Near was left to lay on the floor. Near stood slowly and he collapsed onto the bed coughing. Near looked at the pajamas and saw a patch of red. After pulling up the shirt and staring at the bandages wrapped around the slim white body, fingers brushed against cuts a bruises left from Mello. Near sat up after laying on the bed for a long time. Near stood and went to the closet grabbing more white pajamas. Near removed the pants and slipped more on. Near then started to unbutton the shirt, after the long fight with the buttons Near moved on to undoing the blood stained bindings. The door flew open and closed quickly making Near jump and try to conceal the secret.

"I hope you are ready to-" Mello stared at the _thing _in front of him. Mello's eyes widened at the sight of Near being a girl. Mello laughed hysterically. "Near I think I have better intentions for you." Mello approached Near quickly. Near looked somewhat adorable in a shocked state. Mello stared at the girl that had cuts and bruises on her body. (I'm going to start calling Near a girl now.) Near tried to cover herself up, but failed when Mello grabbed the wrap and threw it leaving her in full view. She had small breasts, but they fit nicely into Mello's hands as he groped them. Near tried to pull away, but her body hurt with every small touch and movement. She tried to conceal her whimpers of pain. She didn't know what Mello was capable of.

Mello pushed her down into the floor forcefully and smiled when she gasped. Near's small frame shook as she stared up at Mello's devious smile.

"Mello..." Near started in a shaky tone. "Please.." Near was cut off because Mello had planted a soft kiss onto Near's lips. Near didn't return the kiss and just laid limply on the floor under Mello. Mello pulled away and stared down at her.

"Why won't you return my kiss?" Mello asked grabbing her face. Near whimpered. "Please Near..." Near turned her face away and gasped when Mello stuck his hand down the loose pajama pants. "This can be pleasurable or horrible. Which one?" He asked as he moved his hand over her concealed heat.

"Mello don't do this." Near begged as she looked up at Mello. Mello pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking for access. Near opened her mouth when Mello bit down hard on her bottom lip, drawing a tiny bit of blood. Mello's tongue entered her mouth tasting her sweetness. Near closed her eyes tightly as she tasted chocolate on Mello's tongue. Near felt a sudden rush of heat and she thought she was going insane. She thought she was loosing the grasp on her better judgement when she wrapped her arms around Mello. Mello pulled away for air and Near opened her eyes. Mello's eyes looked clouded with lust. Mello started to lift his shirt and was shocked to feel a cold set of hands trying to stop him. Mello was somewhat turned on by her touch. Mello removed his pants and threw them next to his shoes and socks. His shirt lay on top of Near's shirt. Near looked at Mello's boxers and a light blush spread across her cheeks when she noticed how excited he was. Mello removed Near's pants and stared at her underwear. The plain white underwear had a little wet spot. Mello pulled them off and Near attempted to cover herself, but Mello restrained her from doing so.

"Its okay Near. You are beautiful." Mello smiled as he held her body close to his. Near felt his covered erection rub against her wetness and flinched. "Doesn't it feel good Near?" He knew that she didn't want this. He wanted to take this from her. He wanted to take her first time along with other times. "Don't worry Near it will only be painful for a short time." Right as Mello said that Near struggled against his grip. Mello pulled down his boxers and revealed his erection and held it at her moist entrance. Mello slammed into her, hoping that she would cry out in pain. He felt her tightness flinch around him and smirked at the great feeling. He moved some more and felt a slight pop. He looked down and saw some blood. "Near, how does it feel? Isn't it amazing how I took your first time?" Mello smiled when he saw tears streaming down her face. He hoped that this was as painful as always being second. He moved out some and slammed back into her again.

"MELLO!" She screamed trying to push him off. "STOP IT!" She demanded. Mello pushed in and out of her slowly but then moved faster. She may be begging him, but taking her was better that that. He didn't hear any moans only pain filled whimpers. He wanted to silence her so he kissed her. He invaded her cavity with his tongue as he pumped in and out of her faster. He knew he was close and suddenly he felt her walls clamp around him. He lost it and released his warm seed into her. She whimpered into the kiss and he pulled out. He let her fall limply to the ground with a mixture of blood and semen flowing out of her. He got dressed and ran out of the room leaving her. Near just laid there feeling as disgusting as ever. She heard footsteps and looked up. There in front of her stood Matt. He seemed somewhat shocked and knelt down next to her and pulled her up into his grasp. She whimpered from the pain. All of her bruises and cuts ached. Matt felt sorry for her. Matt grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her and he carried her to the bathroom. He filled the tub with warm water and sat her in it. She seemed halfway asleep as he cleaned her off. He drained the water and grabbed more clothes. He didn't bother with her bindings and put her regular shirt on her. When he went to put her underwear on she whimpered and closed her legs.

"Near I won't hurt you. I am just helping you." Matt said softly. She soon released her legs and he finished dressing her. He carried her back to her room and removed his shoes. He laid her down softly on the bed and then proceeded to get in next to her. He covered them up and she latched onto his vest and snuggled into him. He felt her shaking and looked down to see her crying. "I am so sorry Near."

**I feel so horrible writing this. What is wrong with me? I am aware that Matt probably wouldn't help Near, but I needed something nice in this fic. *Cries from writing this horrible smut and rape lemon* **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Death Note. My friend suggested that I take this story somewhere. I warn you there is a lemon between Matt and Near. **

Matt looked down at Near. He was startled when he felt her move against him. He noticed Near's shirt had come unbuttoned and he sat up to fix it. He was almost finished when Near turned trapping his hand against her chest. Near whimpered and moved against Matt's hand. Matt had never liked Near but seeing Near as a girl made it all different. Near appeared to be sleeping and Matt tried to pull away but more of the buttons let loose. Finally Matt got his hand free but Near's chest was fully exposed. Near's breasts weren't large but she also wasn't flat. They were perfect. Matt smiled and brushed his fingers against her nipple. Near moved slightly and moaned. Matt kept up with the motion until he started to move his tongue around one of her nipples. He enjoyed feeling her moved under him. Matt kept up his fun until he looked up and saw she was awake. He sat up slowly and stared at her. His eyes traveled over her body, he noticed the cuts and bruises.

"Matt?" Near's voice registered as a whisper to Matt. Near moved closer and Matt could feel the heat from her body. Matt couldn't look at her.

"Near, I ... I am sorry." Matt said quietly. He was shocked to feel Near's hands on his face. He looked at her face until he felt her lips on his. He felt her arms around his neck and he pulled her into his lap. He nibbled at her bottom lip until she granted his entrance. He let his tongue snake its way into her mouth. He was shocked to taste something so sweet. He moved away for air and smiled at her. She was breathing heavily and looked tired. He laid her on her back and hovered over her. Matt felt a weird sensation followed by and aching. Near laid underneath him, her white hair creating a white halo, the small bit of light reflecting of her pure white skin. She looked perfect.

Matt removed his shirt and vest. He pulled at the elastic band of her pants and removed them. He tried to remove her underwear but she shut her legs.

"Matt... Promise you w-won't hurt me?" Near asked in a whisper.

"I promise to be gentle." Matt smiled almost feeling sad that she was scared. She relaxed and Matt pulled off her underwear and smiled. He let his fingers run over her heat before dipping a finger in. He slowly pumped his finger before adding another. He made his fingers do a scissoring motion. Near moaned lightly trying to conceal them. "It's okay." Matt smiled and pulled his fingers out. He licked the liquid off his fingers. He liked the stunningly sweet taste. He unzipped his pants and removed them along with his boxers. Near seemed to wince when staring at its length and squirmed.

"This will hurt?" Near seemed to ask.

"I will make it feel good." Matt said as he positioned himself over her. He was at her entrance but crashed his lips against hers before pushing into her. Matt kept kissing her as she moaned into the kisses. He slowly started to move in and out of her. Soon he was used to her tight passages and his pace was quickening. Near grabbed onto his shoulders as his lips grazed her neck. She moaned and felt something deep in her stomach. Something was coiling in her stomach and it felt so nice. Near whimpered as Matt moved faster. She felt as if the thing in her stomach was going to bust soon. Matt pushed in until Near felt it bust and ecstasy showered both of them. Matt released as her tight walls clamped around his length.

"Matt~" Near moaned. Matt pulled out and pulled Near towards him. Near rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Matt! WHERE ARE YOU?" A distant voice called. It sounded upset and angry. Mello's footsteps could be heard down the hall way.

Matt grabbed his pant's, shirt, and vest as he hid in the wardrobe. Near slipped on her bindings and new pajamas. She threw new blankets on the bed as she noticed it had started to rain. She ran to the door and peeped out. She saw that Mello was close. She backed away as the door swung open.

"Oh, Near, how nice it is to see you." He closed the door behind him. "I guess I can stop the search for a little fun with you." He smiled deviously and pushed her against the wall. He pushed his lips against hers, trapping her. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Stop." She retorted trying to free herself.

"No." He stated as he moved to her neck. He kissed down her neck until he found a sweet spot. She felt that same coiling feeling in her stomach. This time it felt different, it felt uninvited and harsh. She tried to move but he nibbled at her sweet spot. He felt her hands in his hair. He then bit down hard and heard her moan. What did she do? She settled in the silence she caused. She moaned a name, but not Mello's. Her feet found the floor as his grip loosened and he stared at her. She found the silence unnerving and awkward. Matt had held his breath and covered his mouth. He only saw part of the scene but had heard everything.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Nothing." Near stated.

"You filthy whore. You moaned Matt's name." He stopped and giggled. "You are pitiful. Thinking of another boy as I pleasure you. How sick." He forced her to look at him. "I'm going to tell Matt as your punishment." He turned to leave. "Maybe he will beat you too." And with that Mello was gone. Near stood up and looked at the wardrobe as Matt climbed out. She looked at the door and ran. She didn't care that it was raining and that Matt didn't say anything. She ran into the cover of the trees.

What had she done? Mello was right, she was pitiful.


End file.
